Crash Into Me
by Oshiu Sama
Summary: Angel, a young woman who seems to be in business with Integra, holds something that no one is aware of... Alucard's past. Now the question is, how does she know him, why does feelings develope on his end and why is it that everytime Integra sees Angel and
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Okay, I know what you are saying... 'it was perfectly fine the way it was!' Well, to me, I could not find anything to go on in the next chapter. Then suddenly, it hit me like... well, it just hit me. A better story line and a few more characters! Still Alucard and Original Character concept, just with more things to it. Well, enough of an explaination... time to get on with the new and improved _Crash into Me!_ Also, I'm using a song from _.Hack/SIGN... _I may use two... still thinking about it._

Chapter One:

Unexplainable...

Nightfall was quite beautiful to most people in the world, but most really believed that the night belong to Vampires. But, that's not where the story starts... it starts here:

Music echoed through the halls as the notes were hit carefully by the pianist. The song was sad and yet so explainable about her feelings. She had her eyes closed, her soul floating along with the music. In one of the chairs that was also in the room, sat her protector. His body laid in a comfrontable way, his eyes closed, listening to the music. He had been her protector for quite some time... maybe over a few years, but he knew that she was looking for someone in particular. The music stopped and he opened his green eyes. He looked at the young woman, her long black hair pulled into a high bun. She was looking out the window... the clouds coming for the releasement of a down pour. He sat up and asked, " Are you quite alright, Miss Angel?" She turned her head, revealing her left amber eye. "I'm fine, Ryuku... nothing's wrong." Ryuku stood up and walked over to her. She looked down at the keys as he stood by her. "Still thinking about him?" he asked. She nodded, not making eye contact with him. Ryuku placed his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry yourself so much about him." he stated. Angel looked at him with worried eyes. "What if something happened to him? I mean for all we know is that he could be dead."

"Or just the opposite. He could be alive... just still asleep. It has been five hundred years since that day and you must understand that every Vampire is capable of out living their years. He is mostly the same as us... nothing to worry about."

Angel looked out the window again and then looked back at Ryuku. "Well, maybe you are right." she stated. She got up and headed to the spiral staircase. "Good night, Ryuku... I'm off the sleep." she said. Ryuku bid her good night and watched as she headed up the stairs. Once she was gone, he went to the window. He looked at the city below and thought, "Let's hope that he is alive..."

That morning...

This could _not _be happening! He opened his eyes, narrowed and filled with anger. He couldn't believe it! He had just fallen to sleep about 3 hours ago and now his Master was waking him up! He stood up and stomped towards the door. He opened it, scaring his young servant. "What do you want!" he roared. Seras stood there, realizing that her Master hadn't gotten much sleep in the previous nights. She shallowed, trying to come up with the words. "Umm... Sir Integra wants to talk to you about last night's mission. She seemed pleased with the results, but she still wanted to talk to you about it." she stated, quickly. Alucard looked at her with his crimson eyes. "Is that all? You came up here, pounding on my door like the place was on fire for some damn meeting!" he snapped. Seras flinched and looked down. " It wasn't my idea, Master Alucard. Sir Integra noticed that I was on my upstairs and she asked me to wake you. Please forgive me... I really didn't mean to upset you." she stated. Alucard growled and shut the door. He hadn't had a goodnight's sleep in... almost a month. Sure, he was a Vampire, but still they _needed _their _sleep _as well! He grabbed his jacket and sunglasses from the table and went back to the door. He opened it and noticed that Seras was still there, fear on her face. "Don't just stand there, Police Girl... we have a meeting to attend to..." he stated, placing his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

Integra looked over some papers that had to do with last night's mission. Walter, a friend of the family's and her bulter, was standing by the door. Silence was in the room, which was broken by Alucard when he entered. "I'm here my Master. So what is it you need to know about the misson?" he asked, looking at her. Integra didn't say anything, she just looked over the papers. She fixed her glasses and placed the papers down on the desk. "I wanted to know how many people died last night." she stated. Alucard stood there, ready to snap at her. " To think that all the mess you caused didn't cause any innocent human to die is really unexplainable." she stated. Alucard looked at her, a sly smirk upon his face. "Maybe it was luck or I just improved on some things. But I assure you that there was no one who died besides the people who needed to die." he stated. Integra looked at him with a stern look. "But, that doesn't explain-"

"Sir Integra..."

Integra and Alucard looked at Walter, who seem to slip out of the office unseen. "Yes, Walter, what is it?" she asked. Walter stepped aside and the young woman and man walked in. "I believe you have some guests." he stated. Alucard stared at the young woman with long black hair. Half of her hair covered her right eyes for some reason, which he did not understand. She was breathtaken... perfect for any human being. He noticed the black bracelet with two red spheres on it. He had remembered seeing it before... some time ago. He then looked at her again as he heard, "Well, what are you doing here? I told you that there is nothing I can do about-"

"I didn't come to discuss about the past, Integra... I wanted to know if you were able the destory them." Angel stated. Alucard raised an eyebrow. She had spunk and he liked it. "Yes... Alucard took care of it last night." Integra stated. Angel looked at Alucard. He had not changed since the last time she had seen him. He still looked the same. "Is that all...? Anything else you want to place in my hands that doesn't have to do with me?" Integra asked. Angel looked at Ryuku. "Miss Angel wanted to know if there was anything you needed help on... like a mission or anything." Ryuku stated. Integra fixed the papers on the desk and replied, " No... nothing has come up yet... and don't worry about it. If anything does appear, we can handle it." she stated. Alucard had noticed the sudden change in his Master's voice. He looked at Angel and the other guy and wondered why his Master was so angered by them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A Stray Vampire

Once Angel and the young man left, Alucard asked his Master about her. "And why are you so interested in her?" Integra asked, going through her file cabinet. Alucard stood there, trying to figure out an answer. "You just seemed so angry around her... is there a reason. She's only Human... you act like she's a demon or something." Integra froze in her spot at this point. Had Alucard really figured out the truth about Angel. She turned around and looked at him. "It's nothing... I just don't like her." she stated. Alucard knew that his Master didn't like certain people, but when it came to other Humans, she liked them perfectly fine. "There's something more, isn't there, My Master?" he asked in a calm voice. Integra turned around with a slight glare. "You don't give up, do you, mutt? Alucard, why do you torture me so?" she asked. Alucard chuckled a bit, a smirk on his face. "It's what I do." he replied. Integra shook her head and went back to filing the papers. "Well, do me a favor and go to bed. Seras stated that you were snappy when you awoke for the meeting. Just because you have a lack of sleep doesn't mean-" she turned around and noticed that Alucard was gone. She sighed, shaking her head. She pulled out a black folder and opened it. Inside was Alucard's background information that her father had passed down to her. She sat in her recliner and looked at it. She could remember the first time he was awaken... it really did scare the hell out of her. But know, she knew what he was all about... the only thing that wasn't clear was his past... but she knew it had to due with another Vampire... a female Vampire...

Angel stood outside on the balcony, watching the sunset fall behind the ocean. She closed her eyes as the wind blew. "So, this is where you have been." she heard. She turned around and looked at Ryuku. He was wearing something casual... it was his day off. She turned her head back to the sky as he stood beside her. "Have you been out here since we got back?" he asked. She shook her head no, not looking at him. Ryuku looked at the sunset and replied, " We found him..."

"And yet he doesn't remember me... I guess I'm the only one who can really awake him, huh?"

Ryuku smirked and threw his arm around her. "Alright, Angel. I know I'm your protector and all until Alucard comes back to his normal self, but you're like a sister to me. Now, listen to your 'older' brother for a minute. Lighten up, will you? Shit, I know we're Vampires and all, but still you can at least wear a damn smile every once and awhile, can't you?" he stated. Angel looked at him and smiled. " I guess you're right. Soon enough, Alucard will be back to his normal self..." she stated. Ryuku rustled up her hair and walked back into the building (okay, the reason for me calling her house a _building _is because a) it's not like a regular home... yet, it's not like a manison...b) if you seen _Big O _I think you would understand...) Ryuku stopped in the doorway and looked at her. "You coming in?" he asked. Angel looked at him and replied, " In a minute..." Ryuku shrugged and walked inside. Angel looked up at the sky and wondered what Alucard thought when he saw her again... probably nothing. She looked down at her bracelet and closed her eyes. The two red spheres detached from the bracelet and floated around her.

_If you are lost in your way,_

_Deep in an awesome story_

_Don't be in doubt and stray_

_Cling to your lonesome folly_

_Now you're too close to the pain_

_Let all the rain go further_

_Come back and kiss me in vain_

_Mother, oh, do not bother..._

Alucard awoke from his sleep, hitting his head on the 'door' of his casket. "Damn it all..." he grumbled, opening it. He sat there, trying to figure out what had awaken him. He touched his face and looked at the blood. "This is ridiculous... this has been happening for the passed three days... why do I keep on... _dreaming_?" he thought, getting up. He had to talk to his Master about this. It wasn't like him to _dream_...

Integra looked at the papers as the door opened. Seras stood there, silence upon her. "Is something the matter, Police Girl? You seem uneasy." Integra asked, not looking at her. Seras took in a deep breath and walked in the room. "I wanted to ask you something... it's about Master Alucard's past." she stated. Integra sat there, looking at the new case that had came through. "Well, I'm afraid I don't know anything about that. It's something that he will have to find out on his own." Integra stated. Seras looked down at her hands. "Curiousity killed the cat, you know." Integra added. Seras nodded in agreement and turned to walk out the door. " Do go and get your stuff. We're going to go look at the crime scene for these murders." she stated.

Not even ten minutes later, Alucard walked in. "What do you want?" she asked. Alucard stood there, watching her pack. "I'm _dreaming_..." he told her like it was something deadly. " Damn, Alucard... you act like you have a disease or something. Dreaming is perfectly-"

"Not for me... It's not natural for me. It's been happening off and on, and I don't understand why."

"And just exactly what do you _dream _about?"

"A young female Vampire."

Integra stopped packing, her heart pounding in her chest. "A female Vampire?" she asked. Alucard stood there, looking at her. "It maybe just some reaction to the lack of sleep. Just go back to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning." she stated, continuing her packing. Alucard growled and went to the door. He had to clear his head... maybe a walk would do it. After all... what else would happen besides the dreaming?

Sitting in the swing, Angel looked down, wondering what had become of Alucard. He was under control of Hellsing... something she thought wasn't possible. She looked up at sky, trying to figure out how she would tell him the truth. She had told Ryuku that she was going for a walk, but due to the fact that he was sleeping, she wondered if he even heard her. She sighed, hanging her head low.

"Isn't it late for you to be out like this alone?"

She looked up and saw Alucard in front of her. She smirked and replied, " I can handle danger..." Alucard looked up at the sky and asked, "So why are you out here?" Angel stood up and replied, "Just needed to clear my head." Alucard watched as she walked over to the gate. She was really different somehow... yet he could not place his finger on it. "And what are you doing out here, Mr. Vampire?" she asked, looking at him with her left amber eye. "I... clearing my head... I had this... _dream_..." Angel looked at him and walked over towards him. "A dream? Vampires don't normally dream. Unless..." She placed her hand on his cheek, causing him to turn his head to look at her. "Unless what?" he asked. Angel looked into his eyes and slightly smiled, " Unless...they're searching for something they can't find."

Alucard had never heard anything about that. "So... is that why dreams occur?" he asked. Angel looked at him. "Only to Vampires... Humans dream differently..." she whispered. Alucard felt like he knew her from somewhere... like he had known her all his life. "Dreaming happens when a Vampire is searching for something that they have not yet found... unless... they have found it, but they don't know yet." she added. Alucard placed his arm around her waist, causing him to bring her forward a lil bit. Angel placed her hands against his chest, trying to figure out if she had caused this... She looked at him in his crimson eyes and asked, "Is there anything I could do to help." Alucard tried his best to figure out what the hell was going on in his head. He wondered why he was so attached to her. There was so much going on that he really didn't know what to do...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Alright, I know it sounds weird for Alucard to be walking during the daylight... but if you read the manga version of Hellsing, you will noticed that he can walk in the day light... he just hates the daylight... he's a bit of a night owl..._

Chapter Three:

Aura

Integra opened the door and looked at Walter. "Sir Integra... I'm happy to see you home." he stated, taking her coat. Seras walked passed them, heading upstairs for some sleep. "You have a guest in your office." he stated. Integra looked at him and then looked around. "Where is Alucard? He should be here." she thought, heading up to her office. She wondered where the hell he had gone, considering he was here when she left. She opened the door to her office and looked at the guy with short blond hair. "Anderson... what brings you to my organization?" she asked in a cold voice. Anderson looked at her. "You can't welcome me in a nicer matter, lass?" he asked. Integra rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk. " I don't have time for this. If you have something to say then you ne-"

" It's about Angel..."

Integra looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" Anderson looked at her with a smirk. " Angel is here for Alucard rather you like it or not." he told her. Integra raised an eyebrow. "Angel is human... nothing more." Anderson stood up and walked towards the doors. "If you must know, Alucard isn't here. You can't feel it in the air." Integra watched as he walked out the door. "What the hell do you mean by that?" she asked, walking after him.

Anderson walked down the stairs, Integra following close by. "I still don't understand what you mean by-" the front door opened, revealing Alucard and Angel. Integra and Anderson stood there in silence. Alucard looked up and noticed that Integra was glaring at Angel. "Alucard, you mutt! I should ban you from drinking blood for a whole-"

"I asked him to show me around this morning." Angel interrupted. She looked over at Alucard and showed him a slight smile. "Thanks, Mr. Vampire. I'm forever in your debt." she stated. Alucard watched as she went to the door and then watched as Anderson walked passed him. "Just what the hell were you doing here?" Alucard asked, looking at him. " I was merely talking to your boss... just about the investigation that's going on." Anderson stated, walking out the door.

Anderson closed the door and noticed Angel leaning against the door. "Well, I didn't expect you to be here.. Do tell me _Iscariot _didn't send you as a watcher? I'm telling you now... give them a message for me." she pulled out a Revolver and placed it against his head. " Tell them that they will not keep me away from Alucard. I will awaken him fully, rather they like it or not." she stated. Anderson smirked and replied, "Put that thing away. I was just wondering why Integra hasn't told Alucard about you yet. I didn't come here to place a damper on your game." he told her. Angel watched as he headed towards the gate. "Just some advice, though... Integra won't give up Alucard without a fight." She placed her Revolver back in her jacket and looked up at the sky. She had to think of something... something that would...

Alucard walked over to the window and watched as Angel walked out of the gate. "Well, I must say the way things look is this: you're attracted to her." Alucard looked at his Master, shock upon his face. "A-Attracted to her? Master, do you really think I'm attracted to her!" he asked, trying to cover up everything. Integra walked up the stairs and replied, " it's just a feeling... anyway, we have to leave soon. There were three murders last night and the Queen wants us to look into it." Alucard watched as she went up the stairs. He then returned his gaze to the outside world. He had been attracted to her... but the thing was... there was a reason for it... an unexplained reason... but there was a reason. He looked down, fearing that he may have that human emtion called... dare he say it... _Love. _Integra closed the door to her office. She wondered what Anderson meant by 'it's about Angel.' The young woman was only human... right? I mean she knew everything there was to Angel and Ryuku... there nothing else... no secrets, no lies or cover ups... the both of them were Human...

Angel closed the door behind her and looked at Ryuku. "You know you had me worried." he stated. She looked down and replied, " sorry... I just met up with Alucard and we were talking... he told me that he has been dreaming..." she stated, walking to her room. Ryuku walked behind her. "Do you know what of?" he asked. She shook her head no as she looked at the glass of blood on her nightstand. " I knew you would be hungary when you came in." he stated. Angel smirked a bit and picked it up. "Thanks..." she whispered, drinking it. "So, what did Alucard say?" he asked. She licked her lips and looked at him. "Nothing... he doesn't remember anything... I'll have to tell him soon... before it's too late. Those murders that happened last night was a warning." she stated. Ryuku placed his hands in his pockets. "No shit it was a warning. He knows what you're trying to do and he'll stop at nothing to get you." Ryuku stated. Angel placed the glass on the nightstand and went to the bathroom. " I'll have to do something quick..." she thought out loud.

That night, Alucard went downstairs, unable to sleep again. After looking over the crime scene, he went on home, telling Integra that he would understand better once he got some sleep. But... unable to sleep, he could not figure out who or what was responsible for the murders. The same dream had occured and he didn't know why. Not to mention... Angel was on his mind... but she was human... right? "Why am I so attracted to her?" he thought, grabbing his coat from the downstair's closet. He had thrown it in there once he got home, just wanting to get in his coffin and sleep. He then went to the front door and thought, " Maybe it's the fact that she's a Human... they're all intriguing." He walked out the door and closed it behind him... he just needed a minute alone...

Angel sat there in the swing... realizing what she had to do. "It's funny how we keep running into each other." she heard. She looked up and noticed Alucard in front of her. "Same here." she stated, standing up. She fixed her jacket and walked to the gate. "I better be on my way. I snuck out without Ryuku knowing." she stated. Alucard, without really knowing, grabbed her arm, pulled her close and kissed her. Angel closed her eyes, trying to find the strenght to fight against the one she had loved so long ago. Alucard placed his hand in the small of her back and broke away from her...

"What is wrong with me?" he thought, letting her go. Angel blushed and turned away. " I'll see you around." she whispered, walking out of the gate. Alucard stood there, dumbfounded to the extreme. He tried to figure out what had come over him that caused him to kiss her. But... the taste of her was driving him insane.

Angel stood there in front of the entrance to the building. She looked up and wondered why she had pushed herself away from him. She looked down, realizing the truth. "My fear that I have lost him has surfaced." she thought, turning around. She knew this was her only shot.

Alucard closed his crimson eyes, laying there on the grass. He was in the park that was only about a mile from home. He really didn't understand what had come over him when he... well, he didn't feel like thinking about it. He sighed loudly and heard singing.

_Hear the chorus of pain_

_Taking you back to proper ways_

_It's so easy to find_

_If you could remind me_

_Now you are lost in your way_

_Deep in an awesome story _

_So I will find you again_

_Kiss you for lonesome folly..._

Suddenly, Alucard felt something crawling on him. He looked up and saw Angel, her amber eye gazing at him in want. Her long black hair was covering her right eye again, which made him curious to why her hair was always like that. "I thought you went home." he whispered. She gave him a sly smirk and replied, "It's hard to go home when you have something on your mind." Alucard placed his hand on her cheek, still puzzled why he was so attracted to her. " Is something the matter, Alucard?" she asked in a soft... innocent voice. He looked at her with his crimson eyes. He didn't know her all, but it seemed to him that she knew exactly what she was getting into. He brushed his thumb against her cheek and asked, "Why is it that every time I see you, I feel like I know you?" Angel looked at him with soft eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I guess I'll have to show you." Alucard smirked and whispered, " do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Angel looked at him, just about to answer when suddenly the air shifted. Angel looked up and Alucard grabbed her by the waist, disappearing as the large gray sphere appeared.

Alucard appeared again, holding Angel close to him. Angel looked at the figure before them and glared. " You should have know it was only a matter of time before I found you, Angel." the vampire whispered. She walked out of Alucard's protective arms and snapped, "Well, you're too late, Shadow... I will never belong to you!" Alucard stood there in the background, so confused about the situation at hand. The only thing that he knew was a fact was that this Shadow was a very powerful Vampire. Shadow looked at Angel and replied, "Too late? It looks like he doesn't even remember you." Alucard grabbed Angel by the waist and disappeared. Shadow stood there, a smirk upon his face. There was nothing that was going to keep him away from her. He would have to kill Alucard before she would restore his memory. It was a suicide mission, but considering what he had done to the other three 1/2 Vampires, it would be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Just like You

Angel opened the door and looked around. Alucard stood in the doorway, looking at her. " You can come in... it's not like I'm going to stake you or anything." she told him. Alucard slowly walked in, looking at the place. She went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. Alucard watched as she tiptoed to the top shelf. "Here." she stated, tossing him a blood bag. He looked at her, confusion on his face. "Ryuku is a Vampire if you haven't noticed." she replied. Alucard watched as she walked passed him, her figure dancing about in the likeliness of thinking. " Alright, I guess I have some explaining to do." she finally stated, picking up a chopstick from the table. (it's one of those hair chopsticks... so...) She grabbed her hair and twisted into a bun quickly. Soon, after that, she stuck the hair piece into her bun and turned around. Alucard looked at her with a "Damn right you have some explaining to do." expression. She sat on the couch as Alucard sunk his fangs into the bag of blood. "Shadow is after me for one reason... I hold something that he doesn't want to give up. He tells me that no matter how hard I try I can't escape him. But for the past few years I've been doing that. I guess since I 'teamed' up with Hellsing, he doesn't want to risk it." She looked over at Alucard and noticed that he wasn't really listening. "Enjoying the blood?" she asked. Alucard looked up, his fangs still sunk into the bag. She smiled slightly and walked into the kitchen. " If you wanted another, all you had to do was ask." she stated, reaching for the bag.

After two more bags of blood, Alucard felt like himself again. Angel looked over at him, her eyes wonderng about him. He looked the same, but she knew that he wasn't. "You never told me about your dream." she whispered, thinking back. Alucard looked at her and took off his hat. "Should I tell her? I mean, she wouldn't understand it.. but then again... maybe she would." he thought. He looked in another direction and stated, "It always starts off the same: Me killing some demon and Integra snapping at me. Then, it'll shift and I'm standing before this... breathtaking female Vampire with a crimsom right eye. She tells me that she's there for me and that I'm not completely awoken yet... Then..." Angel reached for his sunglasses and pulled them off. He looked at her and she asked, "then what...?" Alucard looked at her with such secluded want. He really couldn't explain what was going on between them, but whatever it was... it was starting to get the best of them both. "She dies..." Angel could feel the uneasiness in his voice. "So, after she dies... do you wake up?" she asked. Alucard looked in the other direction, nodding a bit. "I just don't get it... this female Vampire is somehow connected to my past...but I don't know how..." he explained. Angel looked over at the opened window. She stood up and Alucard watched her walk over to the window. "I hate to say it, but you may want to head back... it's daybreak." she whispered, holding the curtain. Alucard stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, causing her to turn around. "What if I don't want to leave?" she heard. Angel smile slightly and whispered, "Then Integra would probably ban you from blood." Alucard growled as he thought about it. He sighed a bit, went over to the table and grabbed his things. "I guess I'll see you around." he stated. Angel stood there by the window, watching him walk right out the door. "Behave..." she joked slightly. Alucard placed his hat on his head, and showed her a wicked smirk. "Haven't _you _learned? I don't behave..." he stated.

Seras knocked on the door and saw Integra fast asleep on her desk. "Sir Integra?" she whispered. Integra sat up, mumbling, "I'll make breakfast." Seras held in her laughter and asked, " Have you seen Master Alucard?" Integra took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "What, is he not in his coffin?" she asked. Seras was about to answer when Alucard walked into the room. "Where you looking for me, Police Girl?" he asked. Seras nodded in silence as Integra placed her glasses back on her face. "Alucard... I have a question for you. Do you ever knock?" Integra asked. Alucard looked at her and countered, " Do you ever sleep?" Integra stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Do keep it down." she stated, glaring at Alucard. Alucard watched as she walked out of her office. "Master, where did you go? I knocked on your door and-"

"I went for a walk earlier. I just happened to get in." he stated, lying a bit. Seras walked behind Alucard as he headed upstairs. "Sir Integra may know what happened to those half Vampires." she stated. Alucard stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Is that a fact?" he asked.

Angel laid there in bed, looking at the closed window. Since Alucard left at daybreak, she was unable to go to sleep. She sighed, turning over, thinking about him. "So... that's what his dream was about." she thought. She turned back over, facing the window. The door opened and she heard, "I'm going to Hellsing Organization. You wanna come along, Miss Angel?" Ryuku asked. Angel laid there, her mind in a different place. "No... you go on ahead. I have a headache this morning." she lied. Ryuku didn't bother with her. He closed the door and went to the front door. He knew that there was nothing really wrong with her, just the simple fact that she wanted Alucard to remember her.

Alucard walked down the hall and saw Walter. "Alucard, there's someone here to see you." he stated. Alucard raised an eyebrow, knowing that Angel wouldn't just pop up and see him. Not after last night. He walked down the hall to the conference room and saw Ryuku standing by the window. " What brings you here?" he asked. Ryuku turned around and stated, " I know who's responsible for those murders." Alucard looked at him. "He's a Vampire... he goes by the name of Shadow. It was a warning to let Angel know that he had found her." Ryuku stated. Alucard stood there, thinking back to last night. "So that was him." he thought. Alucard placed his gloved hands into his pockets. "So, what do you plan on doing about him." he asked. Ryuku smirked and replied, "I plan on protecting Miss Angel. I'm her protector and nothing more. If Shadow gets her, this world will end." Alucard was just about to say something when suddenly he heard, "Master Alucard!"

Alucard turned around and looked at Seras. " There was an explosion just about a mile from here." she stated. Alucard stared at her, as he realized how far Angel had lived from the park. "Shit..." he thought, running passed Seras.

Angel turned the corner of the hall, her revolver in her hand. "Damn..." she thought. Shadow was in her home, and she didn't like that. She had thrown on a black tube top and red jeans. Her hair hung freely about her face as she tried to think about what to do. She peeped around the corner and saw no one. "Looking for someone?" she heard. She turned her head and Shadow grabbed by the neck. "You are a troublesome young woman. Do you realize that I've killed a number of Vampires and Half Breeds to get to you?" he stated. Angel glared at him. "I told you once before that you were too late." she stated. He slammed her against the wall. "Too late? And I've told you once before you can't do a damn thing!" he snapped. He let her go and she began to chuckle. "What the hell is so funny? The way I see it: you've lost." he told her. She turned her head, looking at him with her right eye. "no..." he thought, looking at her. "Like I said, you're too late. I belong to him and there's nothing you can do about it." She grabbed her revolver and pointed at him, pulling the trigger.

Alucard stopped in his tracks and saw Angel outside the building. He had never seen her this way before. He walked over to her and she looked at him. A black dragon tattoo claimed her left arm, in which he didn't notice before. Also he noticed the cut on her cheek. "Alucard..." she whispered. Her eyes closed as she fell forward. Alucard caught her and picked her up. He looked at her and watched as the cut healed by itself. Then, he hit him... she was a Vampire. He looked up at the building that had smoke coming from the broken window. He had sensed it before. Shadow had tried to attack her yet again...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Ryuku's Promise

That night, Integra and Ryuku exchanged words about Shadow. "So, he's after Angel? And what does this have to do with Alucard?" she asked. Ryuku paused for a moment. " I'm not sure." he lied. Seras walked into the room after a small knock. "What now?" Integra asked looking at the young woman. "Master Alucard has shut himself in his room." she stated. Integra sighed out of frustration and looked at Ryuku. "Angel is on the fourth floor. The second door on the left." she told him. Ryuku nodded and headed upstairs. It was a good thing that he had shut his mouth before he told her the truth. It was her own fault that she didn't bother to ask Alucard what was going on. He headed up the stairs, trying to rethink his duty to Angel as her protector. He stood outside the door, wondering if she was up or not. He began to think of an explaination... a good reason... or even a simple, "you should have came with me," theory. But there was no luck. He took in a deep breath and placed his hand on the knob.

Integra banged on the door, rage upon her. "DAMNIT ALUCARD! IF YOU DON'T OPEN-" she looked at Alucard, who had opened the door. "What's wrong, My Master? Is everything okay?" he asked in an innocent voice. She glared at him and Seras looked at them both. "Seras told me that you locked yourself in your room." Alucard rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Seras. "I went to bed... after all, I do need sleep." he stated. Integra glared at Seras, who had a goofy look on her face. "No wonder you kept saying you needed to go to bed." she stated. Integra dropped her head and passed them both. "I'm getting too old for this shit." she thought, walking down the hall. Alucard closed his door, leaving Seras by herself in the hall. He walked over to his coffin, in a daze, trying to figure out if his body was well rested. His mind shifted to the fact that Angel was just down the hall from him. He wondered if she had opened her eyes yet. He went over to his chair by the window and sat down with a sigh. He moved his body, trying to get comfrontable. Once in a perfect spot, Alucard closed his eyes and began to doze off.

Angel opened her eyes, looking around the room. "You're up... that's good." she heard. She turned her head and looked at Ryuku, who happened to be sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Ryuku? What are you-"

"I came over here earlier, remember? Anyway, I'm not important right now. How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at her. She sat up and looked at her arms. "I think I'm okay. You know how things get when you're me." she teased. Ryuku couldn't help but smile. He looked down and Angel knew exactly what he was thinking. "Listen... It's not your fault... You didn't know he was going to find me there. You are a great protector... you just have to except what happened." he heard. He looked at her with his green eyes. "Hey, remember? We're like family. You're my older brother and I'm your younger sister." She looked down. "Miss Angel?" he whispered, noticing her change in mood. She fisted her hands in the blue blanket and whispered, "We'll just have to move now... find somewhere else to hide... leave... like we always do..." Ryuku knew where this was going. "We're not going to move... I wouldn't do that to you. After all, it took almost a hundred years to find him. I just have to except the fact that he is also your protector." she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You would do that for me?" she asked. Ryuku smirked and rustled her hair. "Duh! Like you said, you're my lil sister." he replied. Angel hugged him in rejoice. She didn't know what to say to that. She just knew that he was risking a lot for her.

That morning, Angel sat downstairs in the dining room, drinking tea. Ryuku, was by the window, watching the world pass by. Integra had expected them to leave the night before, but to her demise, Angel hadn't fully recovered. Integra walked passed the dining room and noticed Alucard by the door. He seemed to be looking in, probably at Angel. "Why don't you just go in. It's not polite to stare." Integra stated, walking by. Alucard looked at her and then asked, "Are you okay, Master? You seem a bit edgy." Integra stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "I'm fine... just need to think is all." she stated, turning back around. Alucard watched as she walked down the hall. He shook his head and turned around, coming face to face with Angel. "Angel... I-"

"I'm leaving, Alucard. I don't know where... but I know I won't be here." she stated.

"So you're just going to leave?"

Angel looked down, silence upon her. "Do you realize that if you leave-"

"I will only be saving you."

Alucard looked at her. His crimson eyes fell upon her with such worried that it started to get to him. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"I only wanted the best for you. It took me over a hundred years to gain back what I had lost... and yet... I have no power over you anymore... you are your own Vampire, Alucard... but I wish that I could make you see what we had some time ago... I know that you are confused and all, but you must understand that it is for the best."

Alucard stood there, silence taking over the hallway. He reached out to at least touch her cheek, but she turned away. " I can only wish for the best. I only pray that nothing will stand in your way of any mission. Just know..." she couldn't fight it anymore... tears were falling and there was nothing she could do about it. "Just know... that I was happy to see you again." And with that, she turned and ran down the hall. Alucard stood there, trying to place everything together. His eyes slid closed as he stood there, silence filling the air. He wondered for a moment if he should go after her... but, as any could see... she didn't want to be bothered. He slowly turned away, walking down the opposite way of the hall. For the first time, in a long time... he felt pain.

Angel sat there in the swing, the only place she loved to be alone. Her heart sunk in her chest as she realized the rash reality that she had to leave. She looked up at the moon, wondering where they would go. "So... are you ready to leave?" she heard. She turned her head and looked at Ryuku. She then looked down, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, kneeling before her. She looked at him and nodded. "It's the only way I can protect him. If I stay... we may all die." she whispered. Ryuku stood up and sat down in the swing next to her. "Alright, I know you really don't want to go... but I see that you have made up your mind. Anyway, just know that if anything happens... I swear I'll do everything in my will to protect you." he told her. Angel looked at him and sighed. There was no way she could change her mind. She stood up and looked up at the night sky. "We better get going... daybreak may come soon today... and I know you need your sleep." she stated. Ryuku stood up next to her with a smile. "I guess you're right."

Alucard sat there in his chair, blood bags scattered across the floor. He had drifted off to sleep yet again, but this time out of mere absent pain. His mind was filled with Angel, though he knew he could not bring her back. He just at there, his eyes closed while his mind drifted in and out of sleep. He had been that way since the encounter with Angel. Seras sighed as she closed the door. She looked down, worry upon her. She only prayed that her Master would get out of this. She turned around and looked at Walter. "It's no use... he's in bad shape. I mean..." she looked at the door. "Miss Angel left for a reason, to keep Alucard safe. We cannot do anything this time. It is out of our hands." he told her. Seras sighed again and began her walk downstairs. She knew that her Master was attracted to Angel, she just didn't know how much. She suddenly paused when the door opened, revealing a seriously wounded Ryuku. "Shadow... he kidnapped Angel..." he managed, before passing out. Seras ran over to him and looked at the scars. "Walter!" she yelled, hoping that Ryuku wasn't really... all the way dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Shadow

Integra took off her glasses as she recieved the news from Walter. "Where is he now?" she asked. "He's on his way to Alucard's room. He wanted to let him know." Walter stated. Integra closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips. "You can no longer deny it, my lady. He will find out soon enough... rather you like it or not." he told her. Integra looked at Walter, who was telling the truth. "You're right, Walter... there is nothing we can do... it's out of our hands." she whispered, placing her glasses back on.

Alucard opened his eyes as he felt an aura outside his room. He slowly arose from his seat and walked over to the door. He opened the door and looked at Ryuku. "What are you doing here?" he asked, coldly. Ryuku looked at him with a cold stare. "It's about Angel..." he whispered, looking away. Alucard looked at him with an intensity of rage. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"She's been kidnapped..."

They turned around and looked at Walter. "Kidnapped by who!" Alucard growled, his crimson eyes glowing. Walter looked over at Ryuku and stated, "This Vampire named Shadow." Alucard shifted his glare to Ryuku. "You let him-" he grabbed him by the collar and looked at him. "I put up a fight... I did everything to buy her some time. But... I just couldn't protect her fully. I'm injuried so badly that my wounds are just starting to heal." Ryuku stated. Alucard let him down and walked back into his room. He grabbed his hat and glasses. "The way I see it... we have one shot at this... if we fail... the right thing to do is-"

"To kill Angel."

Alucard looked at his Master. She had taken Walter's spot, without anyone knowing. "What do you mean?" Alucard asked in a cold voice. "Iscariot send Anderson a few days ago, remember... when the murders had just occured. He didn't give me any real information... but he came by today... telling me that if Hellsing could not bring back Angel... then she has to die... it is the only way we can protect everyone in England and around the world. No one knows what Shadow is capable of." she stated. Alucard stood there, not sure what his Master was saying. "So, you're going by what _Iscariot _said! Master, are you crazy!" Alucard roared. Integra looked at him with a stern look. " We can't have any chances with this. It's either Hellsing or Angel... think about it." she snapped. Alucard closed his chamber to his silver gun. "I'm going in... but I'm not going to kill her if I should fail." he stated, flat out. Ryuku now knew why Angel had fallen for him so long ago. Ryuku watched as Alucard headed down the hall. "Ryuku... you need to stop thinking. You are Angel's protector, so you need to come along." he stated. Ryuku nodded and walked behind Alucard. The both of them was on a mission. They would either save Angel or die trying...

Angel opened her eyes and looked around. She knew good and well that she wasn't at home or at Hellsing. She turned her head and watched as the door opened, revealing Shadow. "My precious Angel... you have awaken..." he stated, walking over to her. She glared at him, reaching into her back pocket. "Looking for this?" she heard. She looked up and saw Shadow holding her revolver. This was bad... she couldn't protect herself right now. "What do you want, Shadow?" she asked. Shadow smirked and walked over to her. She moved back, her back hitting the wall. "That's simple, Angel..." he whispered. He pulled her down, underneath him and whispered, "You." Angel struggled as he pinned her arms by her side. She turned her head as his tongue ran against her cheek. " Now that Alucard is out of the picture, I have you to myself." he whispered. Tears claimed her eyes as she looked the other way. She felt that all hope was lost and there was nothing anyone could do. Ryuku... was probably dead, and Alucard had no real memory of her. Iscariot, well... they wanted her dead reguardless.

"Excuse me, my lord."

Shadow looked up and saw his servant. "What now!" he snapped.

"We have intruders." she stated. Shadow looked down at Angel, who seemed lost in her own thoughts. "I'll deal with you later, Love." he whispered, walking out of the room. Angel, however, turned over. She wrapped her arms around her torso, tears falling to the cold floor below. "Alucard..."

Alucard walked down the hall with Ryuku behind him. "Listen... I'm going to find Shadow. Go and find Angel... she has a better chance of leaving here alive if you're by her side." Ryuku stated, running down the hall in the other direction. "Ryuku! Don't you dare try anything-" Alucard knew that Ryuku had no chance of surviving Shadow's wrath. Alucard knew what he had to do. It was now or never. He had to try and save Angel...

Angel heard the door open and she turned over, her eyes widing. "Alucard!" she yelped, getting up. Alucard wrapped his arms around her once she land against his chest. He knew she was crying, just by the way she was hiding her face from him. "He touched you didn't he?" Alucard growled. Angel could feel his arms tighten around her. She wanted to tell him what Shadow was probably planning to do to her, but she didn't want him to let go of her. After a long moment of silence, he whispered, "Ryuku went after Shadow... he stated he had a duty to fulfill as your guardian." Angel fisted her hands in his red coat and whispered, "then... we have to go after him..." Alucard stood there. "No... he wanted me to protect you from Shadow... and that's what I plan on doing..." he stated, picking her up and turn to walk out of the door. Angel closed her eyes, there was nothing she could do. "no..." she thought, jumping down. Alucard raced after her as she ran down the hall. He sensed other creatures behind them. He had to keep them away from Angel... by any means. He shot the creature behind him and turned around. "Angel!" he yelled. He stopped and tossed her his ebony gun. She caught it and shot the creature before her, blood shattering against her face. Alucard walked up to her and grabbed the gun from her. "We have to leave." she heard. Angel looked up at him, her protest at the tip of her tongue. But, he gave her no time to say it. With his coat/cloak, the both of them disappeared.

Angel opened her eyes and looked around. They were outside now... that meant- She stood up and Alucard grabbed her. "Let me go!" she snapped. Alucard placed his forehead on the nape of her neck. "I have to keep you out here. You know if it was vise versa... Ryuku would have kept you out if I was in there fighting Shadow." he whispered. Angel looked down, knowing the truth. Suddenly, the building explored (yeah, they did that much damage.) Angel tried really hard to get free from Alucard's grasp. "Ryuku!" she yelled. Alucard held her close to him, shielding her eyes from the blaze above. He wanted to tell her that everything was okay, but he knew that if he said that, everything would only get worst. He now had to protect her... keep her away from Shadow... she fisted her hands in his coat... still crying. "It's my fault... all my fault..." she whispered. Alucard picked her up and headed back to Hellsing... he would have to ask Integra about Angel staying there... he wasn't about to leave her alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Crash into Me...

Two days had passed since what had happened. Integra was shocked that Alucard had brought Angel back, but she didn't expect Angel to be staying with them. She had given Alucard the okay, but she didn't know what was going to happen. At this particular moment, Integra had taken Seras and Walter with her across the world to America, on some mission. Alucard, however was attending to Angel's broken spirit. He walked down the hall, hoping that she had at least gotten out of bed. He opened the door and looked at Angel, who was sitting in his chair by the window. In the passing of two days, Alucard had repeatedly told her that it wasn't her fault. He closed the door behind him and Angel jumped up. She stared at him with fear in her eyes. She then turned her head, shielding her face from him. "Angel-"

"I'm not hungry... the Vampire side of me will have to wait." she whispered.

"The part of you that's- wait a minute... are you telling me that you're a half breed? No wonder I thought you were Human... but still I-"

"I died... just like in your dream. Shadow did kill me after you had disappeared. He figured with you out of the picture, I would be his. When I was reborn... my 'soul' awoke in a Human body. That was about a hundred years ago. Ryuku was my guide to the past... When I ran into you that day at Hellsing, I thought I had been dreaming."

She sat down in the chair and looked down. Alucard walked over to her. "So tell me... everything in my dream... is it true?" he asked. Angel nodded, not looking at him. "You aren't fully awaken... but I didn't think that this damn tattoo would prevent me from awakening you." she whispered.

"Let me awaken _you _fully, then."

Angel looked up at him. He was standing before her, just like he had done so many times before."Let me make the part of you that is Human into a Vampire..." Angel looked away and whispered, " That's never been done... what if-" She felt his gloved hand against her cheek and she closed eyes. "Let me be the judge of that..." he whispered. She suddenly felt Alucard's strong arms around her as she stood up. She then could feel his darkness surround her. "Just relax..." he told her. She fisted her hands in his vest and sighed.

* * *

Alucard opened his eyes to an empty apartment. He could sense her just down the hall. He slowly walked down the dark hall, looking around. He finally came upon a half opened door. He walked in, and came face to face with Angel's Human self. She was wearing, what seemed to be, a guy's shirt. He walked passed her bed and stood before her. She was whimpering... something that was turning him on a lil too much. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I've found you..." he whispered, a wicked smirk on his lips. She pushed her body against the wall as he stepped forward. "Please... don't harm me..." she pleaded. She was so fragile... and he loved it. His eyes shifted into the form of cat-like eyes as he stepped forward. "Do you fear me?" he whispered. She whimpered again, bringing his smirk even wider. He looked into his eyes and knew what he had to do. He grabbed her by her collar and pinned her against the wall."Please..." she begged, tears flowing. This wasn't doing her any good, nor him. "It's time to wake up..." he whispered. 

_You've got your ball_

_you've got your chain_

_tied to me tight _

_tie me up again_

_who's got their claws_

_in you my friend_

_Into your heart I'll beat again_

_Sweet like candy to my soul_

_Sweet you rock_

_and sweet you roll_

_Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

She turned her head as he ran his tongue against her cheek. She then felt his gloved hand against her thigh. He placed himself against, listening to the sigh that had escaped her precious lips. " That's my Angel." he whispered, a smirk still on his lips. "Stop..." she whispered as his hand moved to a certain spot.

_You come crash into me_

_And I come into you_

_I come into you_

_In a boy's dream_

_In a boy's dream_

He lifted her head, her shirt slowly falling off her shoulder. "Just think... you don't have to be scared..." he whispered, moving forward. Angel closed her eyes as she felt his fangs sink into her neck. His hand slid down her neck and shoulder as her hands, subconciously, found them in his long silky black hair. " Come back to me..." he whispered...

* * *

_Touch your lips just so I know_

_In your eyes, love, it glows so_

_I'm bare boned and crazy for you_

_When you come crash_

_into me, baby_

_And I come into you_

_In a boy's dream_

_In a boy's dream_

Alucard looked at her with his crimson eyes and ran his thumb against her lips. He could feel her breathing increase as he slid his other hand down her side. "Alucard..." she whispered, looking at him. He kissed her neck and whispered, "Just relax..." She felt him lift her up into his arms and knew exactly where this was going. Once he had laid her in his coffin, she took ahold of his shirt and pulled on it. "Is that what you want?" he asked, biting on her ear. Angel smirked, missing him so much. "You know I do..." she whispered.

_If I've gone overboard_

_Then I'm begging you_

_to forgive me_

_in my haste_

_When I'm holding you so girl_

_close to me_

Alucard pulled off her shirt and looked at her. She was everything he wanted and more. He kissed her lips and felt her hands against his stomach. He wanted her so and so did she.

_Oh and you come crash_

_into me, baby_

_And I come into you_

_Hike up your skirt a little more_

_and show the world to me_

_Hike up your skirt a little more_

_and show your world to me_

_In a boy's dream.. In a boys dream_

He ran his hand up her thigh, underneath her skirt..."It has to come off..." he thought, whispering to her. She arched into him as he ran his hand into a certain spot. "Stop teasing me..." she whispered, eyes closed. He shifted on top of her and pulled her closer to him. He had to do it right... he just had to. "Alucard..." she whispered as he looked into her eyes. He slowly slid in, figuring that they had done it a number of times. She arched up so much that he literally had to hold her. He closed his eyes as he felt just how warm she was. "Damn it..." he thought.

She bit her lip as he moved just a bit quicker. She fisted her hands in his hair and whispered in his ear, begging him to release. He growled at her sudden request, still trying to hold himself together... but he knew he couldn't. He laid her back down as he let go. His head laid on her chest, trying so hard to catch his breath. Angel laid there, her eyes closed as well. She felt him lift his head up and she opened her eyes. "My lovely Angel..." he whispered as he pressed a kiss on her lips. Angel ran her hands against his chest and whispered, "Alucard... do you think we..." He growled, a smirk upon his face. "I must say... I think I ought to teach you a lesson." he stated. Angel felt his kiss shift to her cheek and whispered, " I thought you already did."

_Oh I watch you there_

_through the window_

_And I stare at you_

_You wear nothing but you_

_wear it so well_

_tied up and twisted_

_the way I'd like to be_

_For you, for me, come crash_

_into me_

That morning, Alucard stood by the window in his pants, drinking a bag of blood. He had looked over at her through the reflection of the window.She was still in his coffin, the only thing covering her was the silky red sheets that was inlined. The tattoo on her arm was gone, and he figured that it had disappeared during their ... _study_. He placed the bag on the table and walked over to the black coffin and got in. He wrapped his arms around her, protectively.He listened as she sighed and watched as a smile came to her face. He kissed the nape of her neck and whispered, "Just sleep... Night won't come for another 11 hours." Angel turned over and nuzzled against his chest. "That's 11 hours to do anything we want..." she whispered. Alucard raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. "Is that so?" he growled, holding her...

_Well, I have to say something in this one... those two.. well... then again... I really can't say anything... Who knows what this will lead to... and if Alucard gets his hands on Shadow... there's going to be a lot of blood shed..._


	8. Chapter 8

_This is a very short Chapter... fair warning._

Chapter Eight:

Covering Up

Integra walked into her office with a sigh. She had only hoped that Alucard was on his best behavior while Angel was in her denile. She opened her bag and pulled out some files. She only wondered where they were. Knowing how Angel was, she was probably still in a room, blaming herself. She walked over to the file cabinet next to the door and opened it. Suddenly, she heard giggling in the hall. She raised an eyebrow and peeped outside the door. Her eyes widen as she saw Alucard pinning Angel to the wall.

"You are such a tease." Angel whispered, looking at him. Alucard smirked and whispered, "I know.. but you're the one who's been naughty." Angel blushed a bit and stated, "Naughty? Me? I must say, you have me mistaken with someone else, Alucard." Alucard leaned forward, inches away from her lips. "Is that so..." he growled.

"Amen..."

Angel's eyes widen as she realized who it was. She had to think of something quick. "And that's how women seduce men." Angel stated, pushing Alucard out of the way. Alucard blinked a few times and then replied, "Oh? _Oh_... right... you really had me there..." he stated, walking passed Integra. "Well, I see that you are feeling better." Integra stated, looking at Angel. Angel returned the look and replied, " Well, I know that Ryuku wouldn't want me to blame myself all the time." Integra looked at Alucard and then at Angel. "How about you take her out for the night. She probably hasn't been outside since that day." Integra stated. Alucard looked at his Master and replied, "If that's what you want."

Alucard walked along side of Angel as they walked around town. There was so much that was still up in the air... but he had to admit that what had happened two nights ago... well, that was just wonderful. He looked over at her and wondered just how much in... _love _they were in. He felt her hand slide into his and he made eye contact with her. "I didn't say thank you for earlier... Did I?" she asked, not looking at him. Alucard closed his gloved hand around hers and stopped. He pulled her close and whispered, in her ear, "No... but I think we can arrange _something_." Angel looked at him with loving eyes and replied, "Really? Just what _kind _of arragement?" she asked. He placed his hand on her cheek and replied, "You know... just about _anything_..." Angel looked at him with a sly look and asked, "When you mean _anything_... you mean something that has to do with us... right...?"Alucard's grip tighten and she knew exactly what he wanted. "Well... I think you get the idea." he stated. Angel turned around and pulled him along with her. "Well, I don't think we can. It seems that Integra may be onto us. And you know she never gives up when it comes down to solving something." Alucard knew that this was true. Like when the whole Nazi thing happened, he was working around the clock, none stop... He looked at her and pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her and he whispered, "We don't have to go back to Hellsing." Angel felt a chill go up her spine as she closed her eyes. "Is that so..." she whispered, feeling his kiss against her cheek. "She doesn't have to know..." Angel turned around, looked at him, and fisted her hands in his red coat. "You're a naughty Vampire..." she whispered, her eyes glowing with lust. He kissed her right eye and whispered, "You never told me why your right eye is crimson." Angel pushed herself closer to him, making him growl. "It means that I belong to you... remember when you said that you couldn't really see out of _your _right eye... it's like a gift... if you will." she told him. Alucard kissed her cheek and whispered, "There are other ways to _recieve _a gift." Angel smirked and replied, "We better get out of here before we end up in some alley, screwing each other." Alucard looked into her eyes. He knew good and well that she wanted this as well, but he didn't want to go back to Hellsing. He really wanted her right then and there. He knew that if they did go back to Hellsing, there wouldn't be a chance for him to actually have her.

"We don't have to go back to Hellsing..." she whispered, as if to read his mind. Alucard showed her a wicked smirk and Angel giggled. "That's _the _Alucard I've grown to love..." she purred.

Integra walked into the great hall and heard the door open. Alucard and Angel walked in, Angel smiling while Alucard had a blank expression on his face. "Thanks for taking me out." Angel stated. Alucard shrugged and watched as Angel headed for the stairs. Alucard then looked at his Master and asked, " Is something the matter?" Integra said nothing, but contiued her way down to her other office. Alucard sighed and knew that it would be hard to keep his hands off of Angel while in the Hellsing Organization. He sighed again and headed upstairs. Suddenly, he heard his Master yelling his name. "Great... I can't even get in the door without her yelling at me." he thought, turning around. He walked down the hall and entered his Master's downstairs office. "Yes?" he asked. Integra looked at him and replied, "We just go word from the Queen that there has been three murders. She said it may be connected with the others." Alucard looked at her. "They were Half Breeds?" he asked. Integra shook her head. "No, this time they were Human. It has to be that Shadow guy who was after Angel." she stated. Alucard took off his sunglasses and closed his eyes. "So, what do you want meto do?" he asked. "Take Angel with you and go look at the crime scene. If it was this Shadow guy's fault, then I need you to find him and get rid of him. He's causing a problem which the Queen doesn't like." Integra explained. Alucard nodded and turned to head out the door. "Just exactly where is the crime scene?" he asked.

"It's about two miles from here." Integra and Alucard looked at Angel as she stood in the hall. "You know where it's at?" Integra asked. Angel looked at the woman with blonde hair. "Yeah... I can smell the blood. You can always smell blood when it's Human related." she stated. Alucard placed on his sunglasses and walked out into the hall. Angel followed him and only hoped that nothing would go wrong. She didn't want to lose him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Alucard's Awakening

Angel stood there in silence as Alucard looked over the dead bodies. She couldn't believe that Shadow would go through so much just to get to her. Alucard looked at her and replied, "He drained them dry before breaking their necks." She looked down at the young man that was beside her feet. She knew the horror on their face was... she looked at Alucard and said, " You're wrong... he didn't drain them before killing them..." Alucard took off his sunglasses and looked at her. "You mean..." She nodded and placed her hand on the guy's chest. "His heart stopped right in the middle of a beat. He snapped their neck before draining them... With the young woman, he, well... let's just say no matter what she did, she would have died anyway." she explained. Alucard sighed roughly and knew that he had to watch over Angel carefully. "We better head back to Hellsing and tell Integra what's going on." she told him, after standing up. ALucard nodded and walked over to her.

Integra looked at Walter, who was holding up a newspaper. "They claim that we're not doing our job." Integra raised an eyebrow and snatched the paper out of his hand. She looked over the front cover, reading the article. "This is-"

"Bullshit?"

They looked at Alucard and Angel, who were standing in the door. "They're only saying that because he has appeared again. Shadow isn't your original drive-a-stake-into-his-black-heart-Vampire. He's more complex then you think. As much as I know that you think you can take him, you can't." Angel stated. Integra stood up, slamming her hnads on her desk. "WHAT? You must be kidding. We have delt with a number of these so called Vampires who think they are invincible! Believe me, those Vampire are in pots at a musem right now!" she snapped. Alucard looked at his Master and then at Angel. Angel stood in a calm presence, but considering she knew exactly what Shadow was capable of, he knew that maybe she was right. "So, how do you kill something like that?" Alucard asked. Integra diverted her glare towards Alucard as Angel answered. "There is only one way you can take a Vampire like Shadow down... you have to find the best there is... but you know good and well that even if Alucard were to beat Shadow... he would only come back." she explained. Alucard looked at her with a slight shocked expression. Angel looked down and replied, "If you'll excuse me." She turned around and headed down the hall. Alucard took off his hat and sighed. "This is something that I wasn't expecting." Integra stated, sitting down in her seat. Alucard looked at his Master and then at Walter. "Alucard, how about you take Miss Angel out to dinner. I do believe Sir Integra wants to be along tonight." Alucard turned around to walk out. "Make sure that it's somewhere far from here. I want to be asleep before she comes back." Integra added. Alucard said nothing, but walked out.

Angel looked out the window in her room and wondered what she was going to do. She knew that Shadow would eventually find her there and only God knew what would happen to Alucard. She looked down as the door opened. "Angel..."

"She wants us to go to dinner, does she not?"

Alucard placed his hat on the table and walked over to her. He then wrapped his arms around her into an embrace. " I know that you're worried about this whole thing. But I'm telling you that I won't let him take you from me..." he whispered, looking out the window at the moon. Angel stood there, feeling that maybe there was a chance... after all, she had did her part in awakening him. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Must we go to dinner else where?" she asked. Alucard kissed her cheek and replied, "Better then being here and hearing my Master talk about you..." he told her. Angel turned around and walked over to the table, picking up his hat. She placed it on her head and smiled. "Alright, where are we going, Mr. Vampire?" she asked, teasing him.

At dinner, Alucard watched as Angel ate. He really couldn't figure out how she could eat when she was a full blooded Vampire. She sipped her wine, which was really blood. She looked over at Alucard and replied, "You haven't touched your drink. Is something wrong?" Alucard blinked a few times and replied, "It's nothing... I... well..." She smiled, realizing that he was interested on how she was able to eat. "Well, my dear Alucard, when you're reborn into a Human body, you have a tendency of feeding the Human part of you. Yes, I am a Full Vampire, but I have a body of a Human... if I don't eat... well, I think you get the picture." She stated. Alucard sat back in his seat and thought about it. "That must suck." he said, finally. Angel wipped her mouth and smiled again. "Yes... it does... but you know how things are. Life is hard... you have to wear a helmet." she joked. Alucard smirked at her joke. He knew that she was worried about Shadow getting to her, but he also knew that she did not want him to know. "Listen, Angel... I wanted to let you know that I won't allow him to take you from me... I'll do everything in my power to protect you... even if it means-" Angel placed her fork down and looked at him. "Well, let's get going... I really need to walk this off." she told him. Alucard nodded and stood up. He pulled out her chair, helped her up and walked behind her to the door.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Angel. I due hope to see you again." the owner stated, handing her the jacket she wore. She smiled and replied, "Believe me, Kyu. I'll be back soon." Alucard looked at her and then at the owner. He thought it was best not to ask.

That morning, Alucard awoke with the sound of rain. He turned over and looked at Angel, who was fast asleep beside him. He brushed back her black hair and smirked. She was something else. He really couldn't explain what had taken over him, but at that moment, he knew if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He kissed her forehead and reclosed his eyes. He wouldn't have to wake up for another 13 hours, unless something came along. He felt her move closer to him, placing her head under his chin, her body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She was everything at that moment...

KNOCK-KNOCK

His eyes flew opened at the sound. Whoever it was, he only hoped that they would go away. "Master Alucard... Sir Integra wants to see you." Seras stated, behind the closed door. Alucard could hear the door creep open. "If you opened that door, I'll cut your blood supplies!" he yelled. He heard the door shut quickly and thought to himself how he sounded like his Master. He looked down at the sleeping female Vampire in his arms. He sighed and kissed her forehead again. "Sorry, but I have to leave. I'll be back by the time you wake up though." he whispered. He got out of his coffin and pulled on his shirt. He really didn't want to leave her. He looked down at her as he placed his vest on his shoulders. She had gripped the sheet, in the spot he was in. His eyes soften a bit and he knew that if he stayed... well... He grabbed his hat and walked over to the door. This was going to hard on him.

A few hours later, Angel awoke. She sat up and looked around the dark room. She rubbed her eyes and figure that Alucard was called to take on a mission or something. She got dressed, hoping that no one was in the hall. Suddenly, she felt the room move. She raced over to the door and opened it. She stared in shock and fear at the person in front of her. A wicked smirk came to his face as her reaction to affect. "You didn't think I would find you?" he stated. Angel stepped back, trying to figure out how she was going to get out of this.

Alucard walkd behind his Master as they walked down the street. "I figure that the car wouldn't stop." Walter stated. Integra shrugged, only hoping to get home and drink some tea. They all turned the corner and paused. Alucard's eyes widen in shock, looking at the nearing demolished Organization. "MY PALACE!" Integra yelled. Alucard took off first, fearing the worst. He raced into the opened front door and looked around. "Seras!" he yelled looking around. He had left Angel under Seras, knowing that maybe she was in good hands. He had to find her... he just had to. He ran up the stairs (I know, I know...) looking for any sign of Seras or Angel.

"Master Alucard..."

Alucard turned around and looked at Seras, who was struggling to stand. He walked over to her and looked at her. She was in bad shape. Though she was a Vampire herself, her wounds were too deep to even start healing by themselves. "He came and took her. I did everything I could to protect Miss Angel... honest I did..." Seras stated, tears rolling down her scarred cheeks. Alucard made a fist with his left hand, his hat covering his eyes. He couldn't believe it... Shadow had been planning it the whole time. The murders, the other two murders and his leaving Angel alone. It really ticked him off. Seras looked up at Alucard and noticed something completely different. She scooted back, staring in fear. "Ma-Ma-Master?" she breathed. He looked at her, revealing something that was the mark of a new Alucard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Protective Promise

Walter and Integra walked into the building. Integra took in her surroundings, ready to go on a rampage. Seras walked down the stairs, pink scars claiming her legs and arms. "Where's Alucard?" Integra asked. "He went to his room... I would stay away from him for awhile. He had this frightening expression on his face." Seras explained. Integra and Walter looked at her. What in the world was she talking about?

Alucard cocked his silver gun and placed it in his holster. The door opened and he didn't bother to turn around. "What are you doing?" he heard. He didn't respond to his Master's voice. His head turned ever so slightly, looking at his empty coffin. "You better tell me what you are planning to do or-"

"Or you'll what? Cut my blood supplies? It really doesn't matter what you do now. I don't care."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not coming back. I'm going to go save her and protect her... she deserves some peace."

Integra stood there in silence. She knew that this would happen. She looked down. " I knew that you were in love with her... I just didn't know how long it would confine itself inside you before you came to an agreement with it. Iscariot sent Anderson to tell me about her. He really never got the chance. He just told me to watch out for her. I think you know as well as I that she may destory the world."

Alucard fixed his coat and hat. "Then, you know as well as I that I will not allow you to kill her."

Integra told there in silence as he turned around. This was the sleeping Alucard that Angel had awaken. She couldn't find the words to say, to tell him to stay alive... she fixed her glasses and cleared her throat. "Then, I'll have to hunt you two down until the end." Alucard paused beside her and smirked. "I guess so..." he told her. Integra looked straight ahead and whispered, "I am no longer your Master, Alucard. I have trained you to knowing what you need to know... but understand this: if you manage to kill Shadow... Angel may kill you." Alucard stood there in silence and then began to walk out. "I know..."

* * *

Shadow looked at the young woman who was chained to the wall. The moonlight fell over her like an aura, which would change soon. He walked out of the room and looked at his servant.

"Leave..."

The servant nodded and walked out into a larger room. Shadow walked back into the small room and closed the door. Angel opened her eyes and looked at Shadow, horror on her face. "Well, I'm not that ugly." he told her. Angel tried her best to free herself. Shadow smirked, shaking his head. "Silver chains... I'm surprise they haven't started to eat through your skin. Oh... right. You're trapped in a human body... but not for long." he stated. Angel's eyes were wide as he pulled out a dark blue crystal. "No..." she whispered, shaking her head while tears fell down her cheeks. He walked over to her and smirked. "It's time, Angel... I will awaken the dark power within you. After all... you are the Vampire Goddess' daughter." He watched as the dark crystal floated towards her. As much as she tried, she couldn't break free. The crystal entered through her chest, a loud and painful scream escaped her throat.

Alucard stood outside the building. "Angel..." he thought. He knew he had one shot. He would bring her back, even if it costed him his life. He walked in, his hat covering his eyes. He contiued walking in, calm and casual.

"Hey, who are you?" one of the Vampire guards asked. Alucard pulled out his ebony gun and smirked. "Your worst nightmare."

Shadow opened the door and looked at the screen. "Well, he has found her." he thought, walking pass the monitors. He walked down the hall and headed to the main hall. He had left Angel alone...

Angel sat there in chains, her eyes lifeless... She didn't want this to happen. She had loved Alucard so much that she would have saved him years ago if Shadow hadn't killed her and bound her in a human body._ Promise me that no matter what happens... you'll stay strong. _She could remember his words. But, Shadow's voice kept echoing in her ears: _This is your ending... rather you like it or not, he will die... rather it be by my hand or yours. This was going to happen... you wouldn't have a choice. The thirst for his death would have consumed you in the end. _"Today's the day... when dreaming...ends..." she whispered. (I had to use this line... I was watching the movie.) Suddenly, pain filled in her chest as her mother's power awaken in her. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "Forgive me, Alucard... I wasn't strong enough for you."

Alucard turned around as he felt the sudden power. "Angel?" he thought. He raced to the staircase, hoping to pin point the location of the power. "Going somewhere, Vampire Alucard?" Alucard stood there, looking at Shadow. Silence took over the atmosphere as they stared at each other. " I see she has awakened you full." he stated, looking at his opponent's new look. "You're too late, Alucard. I have awakened her power and she will destory the world rather you kill me or not. So, shall we see who witnesses the world's destruction?" he asked. Alucard smirked and looked at him. "I guess we'll have to."

Angel struggled to her feet. She could feel the two's power outside, just down the hall. She looked at the opened door and stood up. With a harsh sigh, she began to walk forward, stumbling at first. Once she got out the door, two guards came at her...

Alucard slammed Shadow into the wall. "I'll tear you to shreds..." Alucard whispered in a harsh tone. Shadow chuckled and replied, "Same goes to you."

Angel made her way down the stairs, her eyes taking in the surroundings. How in the world could this have happened? She stopped on the bottom step and looked at Alucard and Shadow. "Enough..." she whispered. The two looked at her, Alucard's eyes in shock while Shadow wore a prideful smirk. Alucard stood up in disbelief, hoping that this being before him was not Angel. "Shadow..." she motioned for him to walk over to her. Alucard said nothing, his mind too confused to what was going on. "Told you it was too late for you, Alucard. She belongs to me now." Shadow stated, wrapping his arms around her. Angel tilted her headed slowly and looked at Shadow. "I... belong to no one." she whispered, ripping out his heart. Alucard stared in _slight _fear as Shadow's lifeless body fell to the floor. Angel looked at him with a wicked smile and began to walk towards him. "This race a Vampires are weak... but you and I... well, we can change all of that." she whispered. Alucard grabbed her by the shoulders. "Angel, please don't allow this power to take over you! You can fight it!" he told her. Angel looked at him... white hair and crimson, streaked with gray and amber eyes. She looked down, shivering in his arms. "Alucard..." she whispered. He blinked, then noticed that her eyes had changed back to the mitch-match color. "You have to kill me." she said. Alucard looked at her with a stern expression. "No... I won't do that." he told her. Angel grabbed her shirt, trying her hardest to fight the power that was inside her. "Please... you promised that you would.You won't lose me... I promise. You promise to protect me... even if it meant that you had to kill me." she whispered, looking down. Alucard could see the pain upon her face. She was really dying on the inside. She looked up, her eyes back to the lifeless blue color. Alucard had to do something... he had to figure out... Angel shook her head. "Alucard, please... kill me... I can't stand being like this... I want to be with you, but... not like this..." she whispered, tears falling down her pale cheeks. Alucard knew exactly what he had to do. He brushed back her hair and closed his eyes. "Sorry... Angel..."

* * *

Years had passed... well, 4 years to be exact. Integra was in her office, looking over the report on Angel. She had stumbled upon it whilecleaning up her officein the old building.She really didn't know where Alucard was. When he left, he left with a mission. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Master Integra?" She looked up at Seras. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Walter walked in behind her, a smile on his face. "You have a letter from a certain someone." he stated, placing it on her desk. Integra looked at them and then at the letter. Her eyes widen as she read the outside.

Alucard stood outside on the balcony, admiring the full moon in the distance. He hoped that the letter he had sent off had arrived, only wishing that he could see the expression on her face.

_Dear Integra..._

_I know you're looking for me and all, but you don't need to worry... I'm about 30 minutesaway from the new Hellsing Organization. The Queen has given me special permission to do some work for your Organization... I'm really not suppose to tell you that, but I just thought you might want to know... My life is pretty much the way I had it... a few things have changed and..._

"Alucard, there you are." Alucard turned around and looked at the young woman who was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. He smirked and walked over to her. "I thought you went on another mission for the Queen." she whispered, after he wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest and he smirked. "No... she gave me the next few days off. After all, my main mission is to look after you." he told her. She smiled and kissed him. "Well, enough about work,hmm? I brought something home for you... I know you're hungry..." she whispered. Alucard wickedly smirked and replied, "Only for you, Angel." Angel shook her head, rolling her eyesand walked out of his arms. Alucard stood there, a smirk on his face.

_I wouldn't want it any other way..._

_ Hope to see you around... Alucard_

**Well, that was a very interesting story... I hope that you liked itand if you want to request a story, feel free to email me or leave a note in one of your reviews... Saturn's Illusions has left the building! **


End file.
